paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
What's Wrong, Marshall?
Title Card: (Joe reads it). Story: It was a beautiful morning in Adventure Bay. At The Lookout, everyone was having breakfast. Steve was having a boiled egg with a bowl of banana oatmeal with a glass of orange juice, Joe was having fried eggs with toast and sausage patties and a glass of apple juice, Ryder was having a bowl of Froot Loops with apple slices and a glass of cranberry juice, CJ was having some french toast sticks with bacon and a double chocolate muffin, James was making pancakes for himself, and the pups were having chopped up pieces of bacon. Chase, Rocky, Rubble, Skye, and Zuma were there, but Marshall wasn't. Chase: Were's Marshall? Joe: I don't know, Chase. He might have just slept in. He'll come in when he's ready. Just as Joe said that, in came Marshall, looking a bit glum. James: Morning, Marshall! Marshall: (sighs) Good Morning. CJ: Is something wrong, little dude? Joe: Do you want to talk about it? Marshall: No thank you. I'd rather not. Marshall grabbed a sausage link and left. James: Gee, I wonder what's gotten into him? Steve: Maybe he had a nightmare about The Banana People from Planet 34 invading Adventure Bay! Steve's statement earned him a punch in the arm from Joe. Steve: Ow! What the heck was that for?! Joe: Steve, when are you going to stop talking about that movie? James: Joe has a point there, Steve. Ryder: Looks like someone likes science fiction movies very much. Everyone had to laugh. Steve just rolled his eyes. Steve: Anyway, I'd love to sit and chat, but Fred and Kwazii invited me to the mall and I don't wanna keep them waiting. Steve jumped in his car and drove off, leaving everyone else behind. Later that morning, James staged a staff meeting in the living room of the guest building. James: Alright everyone, I'm pretty sure you all know why I've gathered you all here today. Rocky: Is it because of Marshall? James: Correct. As you all know, we are all concerned about our Dalmatian companion Marshall. Now, I'm sure all of you have ideas that might cheer our friend up. Who wants to go first? (Chase raises his paw) James: Ok, Chase. What do you do if you feel down in the dumps? Chase: Whenever I feel sad, I like to watch something funny on TV. James: That's good. Who else has got an idea? (Skye raises her paw) James: Very well then, Skye. What do you do when you feel sad? Skye: Whenever I feel sad, I like to take a flight in my helicopter. James: Very good, Skye. Anyone else? (Rocky raises his paw) James: Ah, Rocky! What do you do whenever you feel a little glum? Rocky: I like to count how many things I have in my recycling truck. James: Mmmm. That's acceptable. Who's next? (Zuma raises his paw) James: Zuma, what do you do whenever you feel unhappy? Zuma: Whenever I feel down in the dumps, I like to sit on the edge of the pool and dip my paws in. James: I see. Anyone else want to volunteer? (Rubble raises his paw) James: Ok, Rubble, what do you have to share? Rubble: I like to lay down on my back and look for shapes in the clouds. James: Excellent! Who hasn't had a turn yet? (Ryder raises his hand) James: Go ahead, Ryder. Ryder: I like to play a game on my Pup-Pad. James: Nice! Do I have any more volunteers? (CJ raises his hand) James: Fire away, CJ. CJ: I like to look at peaceful pictures and listen to peaceful music on my I-Pad as long as Steve doesn't pull that scary face prank on me. You know, the one where you stare at the picture for a long time and a scary face comes up? James: Oh yeah! You know, I still remember the day you cheated Steve at his own game, Joe! Joe: Yeah! THAT was one of the best days of my life! James: Incidentally, did you want to go last, Joe? Joe: I like to read a good book. James: Ah, yes! Books are a classic! Now it's my turn! (clears throat) Whenever I feel like our companion is now, I like to listen to my favorite songs. Now, we all must determine the cause of our friend's gloominess. Rubble: Maybe he misses someone he loves very much. I sometimes feel like him when I'm thinking about my momma and poppa. Skye: Or maybe he lost his best friend in the whole entire world. Chase: Hey! Skye: Sorry! 2nd best! Chase: Phew! Anyway, maybe Marshall is sad because someone stole his firefighter helmet! Zuma: What are you talking about? He was wearing it this morning. Chase: Oh. Rocky: Maybe he lost his teddy bear. I felt the same when I lost my stuffed armadillo Alfred. Ryder: Those are all good guesses, but if it's none of those, then what is causing Marshall to be so sad? James: Maybe we should check his pup-house. Maybe that'll lead us to the answer. With that being said, James, Joe, CJ, and Ryder went to Marshall's pup-house. But when they got there, it was empty. Joe: Huh. He's not here. CJ: Well, if he's not here, then where is he? Ryder: I'm thinking, i'm thinking. James: Now, where would Marshall go besides his pup-house or anywhere away from The Lookout? Suddenly, the friends thought of where Marshall might be. All: The guest house! Ryder: But wait. We were already there. The 4 thought some more. Then Joe had an idea. Joe: The Lookout! He must be in The Lookout! James: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see if he's there! (Screen Changer: Marshall's Badge) Soon, they got inside The Lookout and went upstairs to the HQ. But when they got there, a terrible sight met there eyes: Marshall was curled up on the floor near the viewscreen, crying. Joe went over to the crying pup, scooped him up, and started patting his back as Marshall cried onto his shoulder. Joe: Shh, shh, shh, shh, it's okay, Marshall. Eventually, Marshall's crying began to lessen enough so he can speak. Joe: Marshall, is everything Ok? We've been worried about you all day. Marshall: Guys, (sniff), he's dead! (sobs 2X) James: Who's dead, little guy? Marshall: (sniff) Fuzzy! James: Really? How and when the heck did that happen? Just then, Katie showed up. Katie: He was hit by a remote-controlled airplane yesterday. I tried to save him, but today, the impact of the plane took him to Heaven. CJ: Oh my gosh! Who did it? Katie: (sighs) It was Steve, Fred, and Kwazii. Ryder: I knew it! (snaps fingers) I'm gonna kill those brutes when they get back! Katie: That won't be necessary. Ryder: What are you talking about, Katie? Katie: See for yourselves. She pointed to Steve, Fred, and Kwazii, who walked in with guilty-looking expressions on their faces. Ryder: Why I oughta! Fred: No, wait! We're sorry! Ryder: Yeah, you're sorry, all right! For making one of my pups cry! Steve: Actually, we're serious. James: Ryder, I think you should listen to them. They might be telling the truth. Ryder: Ok, wise guys, prove to me you're not lying! Kwazii: The truth is, we didn't mean to hit him. Fred: Yeah. We were flying the new RC Sopwith Camel airplane we ordered off E-bay. Steve: As Kwazii said, we didn't mean to hit him. It was an accident. We're very sorry, Marshall. Kwazii: Yeah. Sorry, little matey. We didn't know how important that gosling was to you. Now we do. Steve: And to make up to you, we decided to buy you this. (pulls object out of brown shopping bag). Marshall: Wow! It's that Fireman Sam: Red Alert DVD I've always wanted! Thanks guys! Ryder: Woah. For once, you guys weren't being stupid. James: Because of that, I think we'll let you off the hook. Marshall was happy that he finally got the DVD he always wanted, but he was still sad about the loss of his gosling friend. But, at least before anything else happened, the entire PAW Patrol held a funeral for Fuzzy, with Steve presiding. In the end, Marshall knew that Fuzzy was in a better place and to make him even more happy, James took everyone out for ice cream. Joe: Well, Marshall, it looks like you've the perfect to do whenever you're sad. Marshall: What's that? Joe: Uh, what you did at The Lookout. Marshall: You mean when I was crying? Ryder: Yeah! In fact, from what I hear, that's the perfect thing to do when you're feeling sad. Everyone laughed. then, James, CJ, Ryder, and Joe turned to the camera. James: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the show. Ryder: Now it's time for us to go. CJ: Bye! Joe: So Long! THE END. Category:Fanon Stories TriviaCategory:Episodes Foucsing On Marshall * This is the 6th time Marshall cried. * Rocky is revealed to have a stuffed armadillo named Alfred. * This is the 1st time Steve, Fred, and Kwazii were being kind-hearted to one member of the PAW Patrol, that being Marshall. * James is revealed to be good at staging meetings. Category:Crying Category:Episodes Foucsing On Marshall Category:Stories by TwilightSparkleLover14